


Recovery

by AnitaB



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: The episode where Peter gets horribly infected with a terrible disease made people in my head think too hard.  It was powerful enough to make people jump out of windows at a fatal height, but couldn’t make Peter kill Olivia.  But Peter needs to know just how much damage the virus has done to the both of them.  What happens when Peter and Olivia think too much about what might have happened in that building? Peter/Olivia romantic smut ensues.I own nothing and nothing I do own would be worth the lawyer’s fees of a lawsuit. No money is made and no infringement is intended.





	1. The Ambush

Title: Recovery  
Author: AnitaB  
Author’s notes: The episode where Peter gets horribly infected with a terrible disease made people in my head think too hard. It was powerful enough to make people jump out of windows at a fatal height, but couldn’t make Peter kill Olivia. But Peter needs to know just how much damage the virus has done to the both of them. What happens when Peter and Olivia think too much about what might have happened in that building? Peter/Olivia romantic smut ensues.  
I own nothing and nothing I do own would be worth the lawyer’s fees of a lawsuit. No money is made and no infringement is intended.  
Rating: M, NC-17  
Recovery  
By AnitaB  
Chapter one: The ambush  


He’d had to wait a little while. Both to get her alone and to let the evidence fully surface. Peter knew the doctors would keep him for at least a day and Olivia would try to keep him out of the office for another. But that was too long. If he didn’t get to her quickly enough… well, he just needed to know. 

Showing up at her door wasn’t the most ideal place to ambush her, but at the lab there was no way to have the conversation he needed without Astrid and Walter witnessing or participating in it. At the FBI headquarters the number of people just hanging around would be higher. He needed to talk to her, touch her, know they were really okay. If anyone else was around, her own self-consciousness and embarrassment would get in the way.

Peter had it all planned out from when he would show up at her door to what he would say. He was confident it would go perfectly… right up to the moment he knocked on her door. The smooth opening line he’d planned just disappeared at the sight of Olivia’s face. 

She opened the door wearing a look of concern with his name on her lips. “Peter, what’s wrong?” Her hair was loose around her face and the traditional suit and button down the front shirt had been traded for a sweatshirt and sweat pants. And behind his eyes he could still see the fear in her eyes as his own fingers tightened at her throat. 

And his mouth disconnected from his brain. “I want to see them.” 

Her eyes blinked and her mouth opened silently for a moment, then her hands opened the door wider and she stepped back to let him in. The last act was instinctual, thoughtless. Olivia Dunham still trusted him in her home after he’d almost killed her with her own gun. //Well, that’s a start.\\\ Her bare feet padded across the floor to her couch. Peter closed and locked her front door before following her. “What was it you needed, Peter?” 

“I… I need to see them.” He found himself sinking down to the couch at her side, turning enough to keep his eyes on her face. Some of what he needed would be found there. The rest would be all over her, painted down her skin.

She looked puzzled but not scared. “See what?”

“The bruises, the ones I gave you in the parking garage. I need to see them. I need to know how… badly I hurt you.” 

“Oh, Peter, you didn’t hurt me. The virus had control over you.” The hand she rested on his arm was warm even through his shirt and leather jacket. The look on her face warmed him even more. Her lips opened like she was going to argue more. 

“Don’t lie to me, Olivia. I know I hurt you. I watched it happen. I watched myself point a gun at you, watched my hand at your throat.” His own throat closed up at the memory, the act of saying it out loud. “Please, I have to know.” 

He watched her eyes fall closed, watched her hands fold in her lap. Then Olivia leaned closer and tilted her head back, baring her throat in an age old sign of trust. Now Peter watched his hands ever so gently move to cup her chin. He pushed the edge of her clothes down to trace the outline of his hand done in faint bruising. It was the lightest of shadings, but he still felt it was far, far too dark. The world at large hurt Olivia enough all the time, he never wanted to be the one who added to her pain. Under his hands she didn’t even flinch, merely sat quietly and let him invade the hell out of her personal space. “Feel better, Peter?” 

“Not yet,” Tipping her head to the side, he pressed a cheek to the arched line of her throat and breathed in the smell of her hair. Even this close, not one line of her body reacted with any fear or hesitance. Olivia trusted him… even this close. That comforted him far, far more than the light coloring of the skin against his lips. “Show me the others. Give me your gun arm.” Peter forced himself back from her skin and held out his hand for hers. 

Her eyes opened, her head angled to give him warm eyes and a soft smile. “Here you go.” Her right hand lifted from her lap to slip little fingers across his palm. She was so delicate to be so damn strong. The world had quite literally rested in these tiny, determined hands. More than once. Lifting that palm to his face, Peter warmed his lips on the back of her hand before pushing the wrist of her college sweater up her arm. This mark didn’t match his hand, it matched the bottom of his shoe and it was a little darker than the one on her throat. This little hand had pointed a gun at him but hadn’t pulled the trigger. This little hand had risked everything to save his life, so many times. He pressed his lips to the bruise on the back of her wrist, gently cradling her arm with both hands. Her fingers curled then opened. Her arm turned in his grip to rest her palm on his chest, over his heart. “See, Peter? I’m fine. We made it. We’re okay.” 

The sequence of events he’d seen repeatedly in his head hadn’t been covered yet. “No, not yet. I hit your side, slammed your back against that car, against the wall.” Pressing one more kiss to her arm, he lifted his head and met her eyes. 

“Those didn’t bruise, didn’t leave a mark at all.” Her face said she was telling the truth, but his nerves, his brain wouldn’t believe it until he’d seen it for himself. Simply shaking his head, Peter buried his cheek into her palm. 

“Show me, please.” He watched her roll her eyes and nod. His hands moved to her waist to help her stand in front of his knees. Spreading his feet for balance, Peter leaned forward and touched his fingertips to the waistband of her sweats. “Livia?” 

The body between his knees, his hands went still for a moment, drawing in a deep breath. Her eyes locked on his face as her hands lowered the side of her sweatpants to expose a long line of bare, unbruised skin from mid-hip to ribs on her right side. He remembered the shape of that curve under his hands as he had shoved her across a doorway. Now he needed that skin bare against his palms. Spreading his fingers wide, he buried the nerves of his hands against the smooth, uninjured heat of her side, feeling the tiny shift and movement of her muscles under her skin. She was so fragile and so strong. “See? No bruises, not even a scratch.” Apparently his face told her he still needed more. For without waiting for him to ask, Olivia gave him her back and raised the sweater and t-shirt underneath to bare the small of her back up to the edge of her bra. True to her words, that long lean curve of skin was unmarked. Her narrow waist was under his hands before his brain caught up with his body. 

“Livia,” Helplessly wrapping both arms around her waist, Peter buried the side of his face into the arch of her back, feeling her hands rest lightly against the backs of his. Again his body moved ahead of his brain and he found his fingers intertwined with hers, pulling her tighter against his body. “Livia, I’m so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Ever.” 

“Peter,” All her muscles tensed as she tried to pull away. All his muscles leapt to let her go. He had no right to ever restrain her. Especially now. Peter fisted his hands together and forced himself back into the couch cushions. He couldn’t hurt her, not ever, ever again. 

Before his eyes, Olivia sank to her knees at his feet and leaned in, she was reaching for him. His body seemed to understand the look on her face before his brain even started to focus. He found himself clinging to her ribs as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, closer. “Livia,”

“I’m here, Peter. I want you to listen to me, okay?” Those strong, tiny little fingers were running through his hair as he buried his face against the side of her throat. He managed a nod, but not any words. “Good. You would never hurt me, I know that. I know it. You weren’t yourself and you have nothing to feel sorry for.”

“But you were.” Peter knew the answer he’d really come here to get. It solidified in his brain like the sudden comprehension of his father’s theories. And this was something he needed to see on her face. Catching his hands in her hair, he pushed her back enough to see her eyes. “You were yourself, Livia. Why didn’t you shoot me? Why didn’t you even put your finger on the trigger? You knew better than that. You should have shot me.” 

Her eyes slowly met his, searching his face as she bit her lip. “I went back into that building to save you, Peter. Not kill you. I… I couldn’t…” 

He was going to do it. He was going to cross a line and hope to hell that she would catch him on the other side. Like she always had. “Olivia.” Peter watched his fingers cup her face with the same sense of being out of control. He watched himself pull her closer. He felt his eyes fall closed in the instant before his lips reached hers. Soft, smooth silk pressed against his lips in a mind bending rush of warmth. Olivia responded, parting her lips to invite him inside for the sweet taste of her. She was heaven and he forced himself to slowly explore the precious woman in his arms, on his lips. 

There wasn’t a realistic chance in hell that he would get to keep this, no matter how much Olivia seemed to want it too. And before she came to her senses and pulled away, he wanted more. With a low groan, Peter gathered her closer, lifting her into his lap and slowly deepening this amazing kiss. Her arms tightened around him as her knees opened to press closer along his body. //Olivia,\\\ She was warm, sweet, and pulling him closer. It was heaven, but it still wasn’t enough.  
000


	2. The Reassurance of Touch

Recovery   
By AnitaB   
Chapter two: The reassurance of touch 

This whole thing was a terrible idea. But the need on Peter’s face had made it impossible to say no. Olivia had been left fighting to control every rebellious nerve in her body at the hot, tender stroke of his fingers over her skin. He hated himself for each little mark on her skin. Peter would certainly interpret shivering right now as a sign of fear. And Olivia wasn’t afraid of him, she was never afraid of Peter. 

But it was so hard to stand still and unaffected under the heat of his hands, the grip of his arms, the press of his face to her hungry skin. //Oh, god, Peter, what are you doing to me?\\\ It was his words, not his touch that made it impossible to stand still anymore. With his face buried in the line of her back and his hands clinging to hers, Peter sounded like he was about to cry. 

The way he jumped to let her go scared her. Not because she was afraid of him, but because he reacted like she should be, like he believed he was dangerous to her. //Peter, please, trust us.\\\ “Peter,” She had to touch him, hold him, hug that pained look off his face. Her body moved on his own to drag him into her arms and hold him tight. The soft murmur of her name on his lips only tightened her grip. “I’m here, Peter. I want you to listen to me, okay?” She helplessly found herself holding him closer, her fingers sliding into his hair. His breath pulsed hot and ragged against her throat, scaring her a little more even when he nodded a yes against her skin. “Good. You would never hurt me, I know that. I know it. You weren’t yourself and you have nothing to feel sorry for.” Olivia wanted, needed him to believe her. She was desperate for his smile and the return of his easy self-confidence. //Please, Peter, I need you.\\\

He went still in her arms. That was his ‘deep in thought’ posture, just a little more huddled than usual. “But you were.” His breathing was far steadier as his hands moved to her hair and his eyes locked to her face. Her breathing got easier at the sight of his face wearing even a little less fear and guilt. //That’s it, Peter, come back to me.\\\ He had to come back, she needed him. “You were yourself, Livia. Why didn’t you shoot me? Why didn’t you even put your finger on the trigger? You knew better than that. You should have shot me.” 

Her heart stopped in her ribs as every nerve in her body screamed a protest. Never, Olivia could never deliberately hurt Peter, not ever, not for any reason. Her teeth sank into her lip and she could hear the denial and need in her voice. “I went back into that building to save you, Peter. Not kill you. I… I couldn’t…” 

Something shifted in his eyes, some new heat growing in his face. Olivia knew something was coming when he actually pronounced all the letters in her name clearly, and in a low soft sound no less. Somehow she was still surprised when those strong hands gently cupped her face and pulled her into a sweet and simple kiss. Peter, Peter Bishop was kissing her like she was about to disappear, like he needed her as much as she needed him. 

Olivia melted, every nerve in her body joyously warming itself in the soft heat of his kiss. It was almost what she needed. But it wasn’t enough. She found her hands in his hair, angling and deepening this touch of lips to get his taste on her tongue. His low groan set those nerves trembling before his hands moved. Strong arms gathered against his heaving chest, lifted her into his lap. Her body knew exactly what to do next, help his get her closer to the source of all that sweet warmth. Before her brain caught up, together they’d gotten her knees on either side of his hips, her chest flush against his, and her tongue avidly exploring the inside of his mouth. 

His hands slid warm and strong just under the edge of her shirt to drag heat up her back. But this time she was free to let herself react with the trembling heat he caused. He was beyond smart enough to feel that she wasn’t at all afraid of him like this. On its own, her body arched into the warmth of those palms, her hands clenching on the strength of his shoulders. “Pe—Peter, please.” 

“Tell me, Livia. Anything you want. Say it and it’s yours.” The heat in his eyes sent a matching warmth rushing through her blood. Peter was in her arms, he was holding her close and he wanted this as much as she did. Olivia believed in every pleading cell of her body that he would give her anything she wanted, even if that meant stopping. //No, no stopping. Not yet.\\\ She wanted more of this, of him, more heat, more touch. Skin. Olivia needed to touch him, to feel his skin hot and smooth under her hands. To explore him as she’d already let him explore her. 

“I want…” She licked her lips and sent her hands into the trapped warmth under his leather jacket. Even with his shirt still in the way, she loved the heat and movement of his chest under her hands. “I want you, Peter. I want to touch you, please. Lose the jacket.” 

She groaned low in her throat at the sudden chill when his hands left her skin. But her hands knew the plan, helping his shove the leather coat off his body and over the back of the couch. The second he could, Peter got his hands back to her skin, cupping her face in gentle fingers. “Please, Livi, touch me.” 

“Peter,” Those lips called to hers, pulling her close enough to taste the last of his words on the tip of her tongue. Then there was no more talking. Lost in the skilled and intricate dance of their tongues, Olivia sent her hungry fingertips under his shirt with a groan. Hot, smooth skin and hard, strong muscles shifted under her hands, shaking with the vibration of his groan trapped in his chest. He was perfect, a strong warm haven that she never wanted to leave. 

But he wasn’t close enough. Her hands slipped around to run up his back and her body buried itself closer to his chest. “Hmm, Livi, more.” Peter leaned in, his hands peeling his shirt off over his head before their owner locked hot eyes to her face. “Please,” He didn’t manage all the words, but the way his fingers fisted in the hem of her sweatshirt made the low groan perfectly clear. 

Her voice wouldn’t work, but her hands would. Forcing her suddenly chilled fingers to her ribs, Olivia fisted them in her sweatshirt and dragged it up. Warm, strong hands found her skin, helped guide both layers of cloth up her body and along her arms to clear her fingertips and hit the floor somewhere behind her. Sitting half naked in his lap, she was breathless at the instant heat and adoration in his eyes. No one before him had ever made her feel so beautiful with just a wordless sound and a heated look. 

“Peter,” The next moment he buried her in heat. Mind-whirling, bone-melting, soul-stealing heat. Olivia found herself wrapped in the gorgeous heat of Peter’s skin against so much of her own. Strong arms pinned her to his ribs, warm hands spread wide against her back, the slightly scruffy edge of his jaw scratched at her shoulder as he buried his face against her throat. He was so warm that for this moment in time, Olivia felt like she would never be cold again. She was trembling, trying desperately to get just a little closer to his heat. Her hands were obsessed with the smooth hot strength of his back and shoulders. 

“I’ve got you, Livia.” He opened his mouth against the pulse in her throat, making her breath catch with the hot stroke of his tongue over her skin. “I need you. My sweet Livi, so soft and so warm.” Those warm lips trailed a line of heat down her throat to pause at her collarbone, like he needed permission. 

Clenching her hands on his shoulders, Olivia managed the sound of his name and arched into his arms. “Please.” Peter smiled, braced his hands wide against her back, and pulled her closer. She had the time for one shaky breath before those lips set about stopping her breathing with a slow, sweet line of kisses down her ribs to bury his face against her heart. Her arms trembled as they tightened. She rested a cheek against the top of his head and let him hug her tighter, strong body trembling a little in her arms. “I’m here, Peter. I’ve got you.” 

He pressed a kiss right over her heart before raising his head to meet her eyes, resting his hands on the last inch of bare skin above the edge of her pants. “If… If you want to stop, Olivia, I need you to tell me now.” 

They should stop. All the rules of reality said that this was a bad idea. She knew, better than most, that relationships between co-workers were car wrecks in the making. But the idea of stopping… letting Peter back out of her arms, watching him put back on his clothes and disappear out into the night… of feeling that cold reinvade her skin an inch at a time…

She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t let him go. Not yet, maybe not ever. She’d never feel this warm and safe with anyone else. Weakly opening her arms, Olivia cupped that precious face in her hands met his hesitant eyes with a decision in her own. “Come to bed, Peter. I still need to hold you and I need you to hold me.” The smile that curved his lips made her breath catch. It caught again when he braced his arms under her hips and cradled her against his chest as he got to his feet. 

Olivia found herself clutching at his back and laughing as he carried her to bed. 

000


	3. Just a little slower

Recovery  
By AnitaB  
Chapter three: Just a little slower  


Nothing was as precious to him as the sweet, light sound of her laughter in his arms. He’d done that. He, Peter Bishop, had made FBI Special Agent Olivia Dunham make that happy, girlish little giggle as he carried her to bed. Nothing topped that, not even the hot silk of her skin under his hands or the taste of her kiss.

Not that he was giving any of it up. Olivia had made the decision and he was going to make damn sure she never regretted a moment of her time in his arms. And he was going to enjoy every single moment she let him stay there, every single touch, kiss, sound. All of it. Starting right this instant. 

“Livia,” He laid her back on her bed, breathless at how beautiful she looked when she reached for him. Cupping his hand along her jaw, Peter joyously took the kiss she offered, losing himself in the hot, sweet slide of her tongue and the tight grip of her arms around him. “You are so beautiful, Livi. I want to touch you.” 

Her hands slid along his arms to drag hot and soft down his chest, stopping his breath at the heat in her face and the trembling of her fingers. “I thought that was sorta the point of being shirtless and in bed. So touch me already, Peter.” 

He fully intended to take her up on that and any other invitation she ever wanted to give him. But there was something he wanted first. “In just a moment, but first…” Peter gave her a smile and moved to the end of the bed, hooking his fingers in the elastic bands at her ankles. “Lift up for me, Livia.” Helplessly staring at the play of her muscles under the softest skin he’d ever gotten his hands on, he pulled her sweatpants down the gorgeous length of her legs an inch at a time until he had two fistfuls of fabric and his girl was kicking her beautiful toes free of the waistband. This woman was lying before him almost bare and reaching for him. It was like she wanted him to have a heart attack right here at her feet. 

And he might, but not before he’d put his hands and his mouth against every tiny little bit of that skin. Throwing the pants aside, Peter filled his hands with the hot silk of her skin, dragging his fingertips slowly up her thighs and guiding her legs around his waist. He adored the helpless arch of her back and the desperate sound on her lips. //That’s it, my sweet Olivia, need me more.\\\ Sliding over the fabric at her hips, Peter angled his hips high between her legs and leaned down closer for the sound of his name on her lips and the bite of her nails in his back. “Peter, get up here, now.” Her nails scratched lightly up his back to drag through his hair. Every nerve in his body agreed that obeying the strong and beautiful woman in his arms was the only way to go. 

Moving faster, he lowered himself into her arms and claimed her lips for a deep and breathless kiss. Her heels crossed behind his back and she held him closer with every inch of her body. Bracing his elbows on either side of her ribs, Peter ran his fingers through her hair and lost himself in her kiss. This was the heat, silk, and sweetness that he had always wanted. This was heaven, right here in her arms. “Livia,”

The next thing he knew, his strong little agent had turned the tables on him. Peter found himself flat on his back with his wrists pinned above his head and the most gorgeous woman in the world kneeling across his hips. And she was smiling down at him. Dear lord he loved her smiles. “Peter, do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” 

He found himself smiling and slid his fingers through hers. “I was touching you, holding you. Just like you asked for.” Peter groaned at the heat of her body lying over his, at the feel of her hips shifting and rocking against him. “Wasn’t I doing it right?” His hips responded helplessly, fighting to feel her closer. 

“Perfectly,” She giggled against his lips, sending his nerves pleading for more. “Just a little slower than I wanted.” Olivia gave him a kiss that tightened every muscle in his body and that was before she smiled down at him and rubbed the lace of her bra over his chest. “Or we’d both be a lot more naked than this by now.” It was torture, to have her hands keeping his from taking care of that whole issue. He would happily strip every last inch of fabric off her skin and lose himself in the heat of her, of all of her against all of him. 

“If you wanted to be naked, all you had to do was ask.” He pulled at her grip on his hands, just a gesture not really a struggle. “Let me go, sweet Livi, and I’ll get rid of all your clothes.” 

“And yours, too, right?” Her hips pressed hard against the zipper of his jeans, lace dragging over denim. “I’m not going to be the only one naked, Peter.” He watched her back arch and her teeth sink into her lip, feeling the same spark and heat trembling through him.

“Believe me, Olivia, I’m absolutely fine being naked anytime you are. Please.” Peter got his eyes to her face before he angled his hips under hers with an arch and a rub. The little sound on her lips was worth any price. For that sound, she could handcuff him fully clothed to her headboard for hours. “Livia, please.” Suddenly his hands were free as hers reached behind her back for the clasp of her bra. He knew exactly what to do with those freed fingers. Peter cupped the lace-covered curves of her breasts in both hands, stroking her stiffened nipples through the fabric. He couldn’t help a smile as her fingers stumbled over the clasp for a few extra seconds. Finally the cloth slipped away and it was his turn to make low, helpless little sounds.

//So damn pretty, my Livia.\\\ Nothing was as soft and warm as her curves filling his palms. She felt so good in his hands, but it wasn’t enough. Peter needed a taste. Weakly sliding his hands to her back, he pulled her body down over his to wrap his lips around that hard little peak. “Peter,” He adored the arch of her back and the bite of her nails in his back. He loved the taste and feel of her in his mouth, the sweet trembling of her body over and against his. She was so beautiful, so perfect, and so sweetly responsive. It made him wonder what other responses he could get out of her, what else he could make her feel with his hands, mouth, and body. 

And just how much he was going to love every single second he could spend finding out. “That’s my girl. Is that fast enough for you, Livia, or do you want more?” She tried to pull back, but he couldn’t let her go just yet. Bracing one hand wide in the middle of her back, he dragged his other palm down her side to curve along her hip, tracing his fingertips over the last fabric on her body. Those hips moved under his hand, shifting against his ribs with a sweet little groan. Peter helplessly kissed his way over her heart to drag his tongue along her other breast just to hear another of those groans. “Do you want me to get these off you, to touch you all over…”

He might have continued speaking, but her response stopped his voice in his throat. His Livia trembled from head to toe and breathed his name right against his lips. “Pe—Peter. Yes.” He was helpless before that sound, needed to hear it just like that again and again. Sliding his fingertips inside the cloth, Peter dragged her body flush against his own, arching his hips into the cradle of hers with a low groan of her name. 

His body knew what they both wanted, needed and he moved to get it. Peter found Olivia flat on her back. He found himself kneeling between her ankles, dragging her underwear down the length of her gorgeous legs. The cloth barely cleared her toes before she was sitting up with her hands at his belt. Her teeth worried at her lower lip as her fingers fought the buckle. “Olivia,” 

She smiled, sending another happy little jump into his heart rate. “As naked as I am, right, Peter?” The belt gave with a jerk and her fingers brushed hot and low against his stomach. She was killing him and he loved it. “You’ve got some ground to cover to catch up. Lose the jeans.” If he let her hands get any closer to his erection, he’d end up buried inside her with those jeans still around his knees. 

“Whoa, Livi. Let me…” Catching both her hands, Peter twined their fingers together and planted a hot and desperate kiss on her sweet lips. “These fingers are too dangerous to be let loose on their own.” He made himself pull back, sliding off the edge of the bed before he let go of her hands. “Stay put,” Olivia stopped on her knees, already too close for his concentration. The pout on her lips said she wanted closer. Maybe even as close as he wanted her to be. Just not quite yet. “Patience, Livia.”

She merely arched an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her stomach. The expression on her face left her opinion of patience pretty clear. “I’ve never been that good at waiting, Peter. You better hurry.” 

“Believe me, I’m motivated, Livia.” Peter watched her face, loved the way her eyes locked on his hands as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. “I want this as much as you do… maybe more.” 

000


	4. So much more

Recovery   
By AnitaB   
Chapter four: So much more

If you’d asked her any time in the last couple years, Olivia would have sworn on a stack of bibles that this would never happen. That she would never be naked and impatiently waiting to get him naked and back in her arms. The first time she’d met this man, Olivia would have bet her badge that they would be more likely to kill each other than kiss each other. The cop and the con-artist wasn’t a common pairing. But Peter Bishop was so much more than just a genius and a con-artist. And with him, she could be so much more than just a badge. There was nothing she needed more than this man at her side, in her arms. 

//Peter,\\\ He was … everything. Strong, lean muscles moved and shifted under smooth, warm skin. Hot, beautiful eyes did amazing things to her every nerve when they stroked over her face, her body. Every inch of her body could feel the need coming off him, needed him even more. Her eyes got lost in the want written on his face. But then his hands moved. //Finally, yes.\\\ Those gorgeous hands were at his zipper, doing the job her hands itched to do and looking so damn good at it. Button and zipper conquered, the well-worn denim starting downward. So damn slowly. At least it felt like the jeans took forever to hit the floor around his bare feet. 

He was as naked as she was, at last. And he was gorgeous, and too far away. “Peter, get over here. Right now.” The smile on his face made her hands clench. She could only imagine what he was thinking as his eyes trailed over her body in a hot, shivery line. He knew what she wanted and she knew he could give it to her. Olivia wanted him, needed him. She wanted to make him feel the safety and warmth she did in his arms, wanted to give him everything. “Come here, Peter.”

Olivia felt the sheets crinkle under her knees as she moved to climb off the bed. He wasn’t moving fast enough so she’d have to meet him halfway. She wanted to touch him, feel the smooth, strong heat of him under her hands, against her body. “No, Livi. I want you back on that bed.” Her hands clenched at the low, rough sound of his voice. But her fingers were caught in the blankets, not curled around the erection her eyes were locked on. It wasn’t enough. Licking her lips, she scooted a little closer to the edge of the mattress. If he wasn’t listening to her, why should she listen to him? 

When her toes hit the carpet, Peter did something that took away her ability to breathe. He growled low in his throat and finally stepped into reach. “Peter,” 

That long, lean body crowded hers back onto the sheets, hot skin and strong muscles wrapping around her hungry nerves. More frustrating still, his hands curled around her wrists and pinned her hands to the pillows above her head. “Olivia, please.” Curling her legs around his waist, Olivia arched up against the gorgeous body so close, so hot above her own. She licked her lips and watched those beautiful eyes follow the tip of her tongue. Peter wanted her this much. It made her heart race in her chest, made her hands clench with the need to touch him, made her body cling more tightly to his. She wanted that kiss as much as he did. “Sweet Livia,” The man in her arms finally leaned down close enough, those hot, sweet lips opening desperately over her own. Nothing tasted better than his eager tongue dancing against her own. 

Every muscle in her body felt the heat of him pressing closer, responded by holding on even tighter. But those delicious lips pulled back far, far too soon. “Peter, it’s time. I’m gonna handcuff you to this headboard if you don’t…” 

She loved that smile, loved the playful spark of intelligence in his face. Olivia adored the gentle slide of his fingers along her cheek, but even more so that it freed one of her wrists. “If I don’t what, sweetheart?” She gave him a soft smile, but no answer, as a distraction in the few seconds it took to wrap her fingers around the hot, hard length of him. //Yes, Peter, please.\\\ He felt so damn good in her hand, trembling against every eager inch of her skin. “Olivia,”

//That’s it, my Peter, want me. Need me this much.\\\ A gentle squeeze and a slow stroke set two sets of nerves on fire. “If you don’t give me what I need, right now.” Every inch of her body shifted, arched, begging for the feel of him closer, deeper. Inside. “Now, Peter.”

The low, dark rumble of his laughter put a gasp to her lips just in time for him to kiss the sound away. “Not just yet, love. I need to make sure you’re ready.” Long fingers cupped the inside of her thigh, just as teasing as his smile. “I’m not ever hurting you again. Certainly not like this.” That was right, he had a hand free too. Olivia sank her teeth into her lip to keep herself from begging as her eyes fell closed at the first stroke of his fingertips between her thighs. “That’s it, my sweet Livi. You really do need me, don’t you?” That hand plunged two long fingers inside her to the sound of his low groan and her own breathless gasp. “Sweet Olivia, you have no idea how much I need you, how long I’ve wanted this.” 

Weakly, Olivia got her eyes to his and both her arms around his neck. His body finally pressed down against hers, his hips cradled between her legs and his erection almost where she wanted it. “Show me, Peter. I need you, all of you, please.” Strong hands cradled her face, sweet lips brushed over hers, and hot eyes locked on hers before Peter pressed closer. Hot, hard and so careful, he slid deep enough inside her to bring tears to her eyes. //Finally,\\\ 

This was what she wanted, everything she’d needed for longer than she’d ever be able to put into words. Right here in her arms. “Olivia,” There was nothing more beautiful in the whole world than the look on his face and the heat of his touch. //Peter,\\\ Still and quiet, they simply held each other closer and got lost in the heat and unity of this moment. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him into a slow, gentle, sweet kiss. She was breathless when he pulled back, helpless before the hot slide of his hands over her skin. “My sweet Olivia, you’re mine. All mine. I’m not letting go of you. Not ever.” 

“Never want you to. Peter, my Peter. You’re mine. Always want more of you.” She felt the muscles of his back shift under the edges of her nails. It was the only warning she got before he moved, giving her every glorious inch of himself in a long, slow, smooth thrust. It was… hmm… “Yes, Peter.” Every muscle in her body felt and thrilled in the strength and care in the plunge of his hips. The second thrust was just as careful as the first, just as incredible. And it wasn’t enough. Olivia knew the strength and potential of the body in her arms, in her body. And she wasn’t going to be satisfied until he wasn’t holding back at all. He wouldn’t hurt her by giving her all of him, and he needed to know that. “More, Peter. Don’t hold back from me.” 

He groaned low in his throat and fought to make the third plunge of his body into hers just as gentle. “No, Livi. I’m not hurting you. I can’t.” His hands tightened on her back, his muscles shaking as he fought for control. Control she wanted him to lose. 

“You won’t. You won’t ever hurt me, Peter. You feel… ah, hell, yes… so damn good.” Digging her nails into his back just a little, Olivia angled her hips at just the right moment to make the next thrust harder. A matching sound passed two sets of lips before she got her breath back to speak. “Gonna feel so damn good to really have you. Trust me, Peter, trust us. I want all of you. Please.” Her hips begged, rocking and arching to get him just a little deeper, just a little harder. 

He went completely still in her arms, his eyes searching her face. Something filled those beautiful eyes and Olivia felt it a moment before the smile took over his face. “You’re sure, Olivia.” She managed a nod even though it wasn’t really a question. “Hold on tight.” Dragging in a deep breath, she wrapped both arms tight around his neck and locked her eyes on his face. “That’s my girl. Keep breathing for me.” 

That was harder to do when Peter finally, finally let go of that tightly held control. The first hard thrust of his body into hers shoved a rasp of sound up her throat and a burst of pleasure along her every nerve. “Pe—Peter, yes.” She must be leaving nail marks on his back but all he did was hold her tighter and groan her name into a deep and desperate kiss. This… this was what she’d wanted since the first moment she’d realized he was infected. She’d needed to know, to feel in every cell in her body that he was alive and safe, and so was she. Olivia knew it now, could feel just how alive they both were rushing through her body like heat. 

But if she was really honest with herself, she’d wondered what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of his brilliance and strength since he’d called her sweetheart in a sarcastic tone and smiled at her like he wanted to be arrested. And it was glorious. The heat, caring, and burning need in his beautiful eyes only heightened the fire in her nerves. //Hell, yes, Peter.\\\

000


	5. Adorations

Recovery  
By AnitaB  
Chapter five: Adorations 

She was killing him, but dear lord, it felt so good. Just being inside her was a heaven he knew he wasn’t worthy of. Hot, soft, tight, and so damn perfect Peter had to hold onto the dregs of his control by the skin of his teeth. Every perfect inch of her body arched to let him press even deeper inside her heat. 

And then his precious Olivia tried to give him a heart attack with the low, desperate sound of her voice and the pleas on her lips. He should have known that his FBI agent was not about to accept anything less than everything he had to give. He should also have known that the woman in his arms was more than a match for him. They were made to fit together just like this. Her body shifted in his arms, getting a grip on his back and dragging in a deep breath. “That’s my girl. Keep breathing for me.”

He pulled in a deep breath of his own meeting her beautiful eyes with his. Peter let his hands tighten on her back and let his control slip through his fingers. The first real thrust of his body into hers sent heat flooding his every nerve. The heat only got hotter at the sound of her voice moaning his name and the feel of every single inch of his sweet Olivia holding him tighter, closer. Her nails bit into the skin of his back, sending her name to his lips and hips harder into hers. A kiss, he needed a kiss, to taste her on his tongue as he shoved every hungry inch of himself inside her heat. 

Hearing her name in a low, rough growl come off his own lips, Peter held her tighter against his chest and claimed her parted lips with a kiss as deep as his body in hers. //Olivia, my precious Olivia.\\\ He adored the response he could feel shivering through every inch of her body. The woman in his arms, surrounding him in the most gorgeous heat he’d ever felt, wanted this. She wanted him, she wanted more. 

It was his plan to spend the rest of his life making sure that Olivia got anything and everything she wanted. That he was on the list… just made the plan all the more heavenly for him. “Sweet Livi,” He knew just what to do to make this gorgeous woman shatter in his arms. Weakly dragging his hand from the arched line of her back, he cupped the smooth sweet curve of her breast in his palm. Dipping his head, Peter wrapped his lips around the delicious peak and pulled in the same rhythm as his body into hers. Under him, around him, every single inch of her body shivered and tightened as she groaned his name. Her nails dug harder into his back as her gorgeous hips trembled and arched into his every thrust. “So damn good, sweetheart. Wanna feel you come for me.” 

“Close… very close. Oh, please, Peter. More. Need you.” Her hands ran up and down his back before tangling in his hair and trying to drag him up. His girl wanted a kiss, hot eyes locking on his lips the second she got them open again. He would never get enough of her kiss, her heat, her skin against all of his. Peter needed to feel more of her… now. 

“Olivia,” He forced his hand to slide down her curves to cup the back of her knee. A groan on his lips didn’t quite manage to sound like her name before he guided both her legs up his chest to his shoulders. Hitching her body higher, Peter thrust every inch of himself deep, feeling the tremble in her muscles as the angle ran him right over that spot inside her. “That’s my girl. Show me. Give it to me.” She was close, he could feel it taking her over in the suddenly erratic trembling of all her muscles. A few more strokes and he would get to feel her shatter in his arms. Peter wanted to taste it on his lips, his tongue. He wanted her as close as humanly possible when they fell over that edge together. 

Weakly wrapping his arms around her, Peter lowered his head to sip at her sweet lips. Her legs trembled around him, her hips lost their rhythm, and her nails dug hard into his back. Nothing, nothing in the whole of creation felt better than Olivia Dunham climaxing in his arms, trembling around the length of his desperate need, and calling his name. It was perfect and just what every single cell in his body had been begging for since his fingertips had first felt the heat of her skin bare to his touch. Peter thrust his tongue past her lips and let the heat flooding her sweep over him. He knew he’d called out her name with the same desperate sound she’d used on his. He knew he’d collapsed into the tight grip of her arms. But he honestly couldn’t be sure how much time he’d spent mindlessly lost in this moment. 

Eventually, Peter got his arms braced under her back, taking some of his weight off her body. He smiled at the instant tightening of her arms at his back and the soft sound of his name. “Peter,” 

But he wasn’t leaving her, not now, not ever, just making them a little more comfortable. “Right here, Livi.” Peter ran his hands along her thighs to gently unhook her knees and rolled to his back, pulling her tight to his chest without the exercise in flexibility of having her legs trapped between their chests. “I’ve got you, sweetheart, I’m keeping you.” He adored the smile on her lips and the natural fit of her body against his. They were made to hold each other like this.

“Good, I’d like that.” Olivia cuddled down into his arms, every muscle in her body soft with relaxation even as she leaned in for a kiss. Something he was happy to give her. Peter would give anything if Olivia reached for his kiss at least once a day for the rest of his life. But holding her was a close second in his list of things he needed. When her head was resting on his chest and her arms were tucked around his ribs, Peter sighed and buried a hand in her hair. //I’ve got you, my sweet Livi. I’m never letting you go.\\\ 

“Hmm,” He cuddled her closer, adoring the soft, sweet warmth of her body against so much of his own. “I’ll never get enough of holding you, my sweet Livi. You feel so good in my arms.” 

“So do you, Peter. But I’ll understand if you can’t stay the night… Walter and all.” He knew she meant every word, but he also felt the slight tension invade her muscles even as she made the offer. There was no way in hell he was letting her go tonight. Not for anything. 

“Olivia Dunham, you’re not as smart as you look if you think I’m going anywhere tonight. For the first thing, I watched Walter take his before bed pill cocktail and he will definitely be out cold until morning. Second of all, he asked me more than a week ago if you would call him dad when, not if, the two of us married. He’d lock me out of the apartment entirely if it meant I’d bring you home for a daughter-in-law.” He couldn’t help the laughter on his lips or the hungry slide of his hands over her skin. 

Against his shoulder, he could feel her react with surprise before his Olivia started to shake her head and giggle, just a bit. “Your father is something alright. He really asked you that?” Her fingers braced and rubbed against the skin over his heart as she raised up to look him in the face. “He knew what he was saying and everything?” 

Her lips called to him. Peter cupped one hand along her jaw and stole a quick, soft kiss. “Walter’s been dropping hints, assumptions, and even advice about how we should be together for months. I’m pretty sure he’s as lucid as he ever gets on the subject.” The smile on her lips was far, far too tempting. Peter helplessly pressed a kiss to the curve for just one more taste. “You haven’t been paying a lot of attention if you don’t know that Walter adores you. We both do.” 

“Peter,” He loved the way she said his name, loved the stroke of her hands over his skin and the curl of her arms around his neck. He loved the need and warmth of her kiss, almost as much as he loved her. “I adore you too. Both of you. My Bishop boys.” She closed his eyes with a slow, sweet, deep kiss. His arms helplessly curled around her waist, pulling her even closer to his heart. 

Eventually they both needed to breathe. Gently breaking the kiss, he cuddled her against his side and buried a hand in her hair. “Hmm, sweetheart. Sleep, right here in my arms and in the morning we’ll figure out how to handle everything else.”

“Goodnight, Peter.” There was nothing better than the feel of her safe, warm, and completely relaxed in his arms. Now, now he could finally sleep himself. It had been a long damn week. 

000


End file.
